Relación:Rachel y Santana
La relación entre Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez es una de las relaciones con mas evolución dentro de la serie, ya que lograron pasar de enemigas a ser buenas amigas. Es comúnmente conocida como Pezberry (en una combinación de los apellidos) o Sanchel (por los nombres), éste último, poco reconocido. Informacion General Al principio de la serie, la relacion de Rachel y Santana pareciera de una enemistad. Aunque mas adelante, se sabe que Santana trata de manera distante y cruel a casi todo el mundo, en especial a los que no son de su grupo de amigos. Santana siempre se muestra a la defensiva e hiriente hacia Rachel desde un principio. En el episodio Pilot, ella junto a Quinn y las cheerios publican comentarios ofencivos en la pagina de MySpace de Rachel. Conforme avanza la serie, su relacion se ve llena de altibajos.thumb|Pezberry o Sanchel En la segunda temporada, el ambiente entre estos dos personajes es tenso, cuando Santana le revela a Rachel que Finn perdio su virginidad con ella, y que le estaba mintiendo al decirle que aun era virgen, Despues de todo, el que no fuera virgen no fue lo que irio a Rachel, sino que el le hubiese mentido. En la tercera temporada, Santana se cansa de ser la voz secundaria de Rachel y se une a las Troubletones para tener mas protagonismo en su ultimo año del instituto. En el episodio Hold on to Sixteen, cuando New Directions y las Troubletones se reconcilian, Santana vuelve al coro junto con las otras chicas. Al final de la tercera temporada parece que mantienen una buena amistad. Durante la cuarta temporada no hay mucha convivencia,ya que Rachel se encuentra en Nueva York en NYADA y Santana en la Universidad en Kentucky. Luego de que Santana deja la Universidad, va con Quinn a visitar Rachel en el episodio Naked para evitar que Berry haga tople en una pelicula. En esta visita Santana le dice que la quiere y es su amiga y que no quiere que haga eso, porque a futuro le traera problemas. En este capitulo, Lopez hace mencion de que New York es para ella. Santana se va a vivir a Nueva York junto con Rachel y Kurt ya como ella dice son su "familia" asi que si o si la recibiran. Al comienzo tienen hartos conflictos las dos chicas, debido a Brody, novio de Berry en la cuarta temporada, pero luegon de que la ex porrista le hace ver que él no es para ella y Rachel lo deja, esta le agradece y le dice que es una gran amiga. Definitivamente pasaron de odiarse a ser mejores amigas. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|215px|Escena cortada. En Pilot, Santana también ve el vídeo que Rachel subió a MySpace cantando On My Own con Quinn, que se está riendo y escribiendo comentarios crueles sobre él. Cuando Finn está hablando con Rachel, Quinn y Santana aparecen. Santana mira a Rachel con disgusto, mientras Quinn pregunta: "¿Qué haces hablando con ella?". También, en una escena cortada del episodio, se pueden ver a Quinn y a Santana insultando a Rachel en los baños. Showmance En Showmance, Rachel entra al club de Celibato volviéndose compañera de Santana; durante la reunión, a Santana y a los demás miembros se les puede ver lo mas alejadas posible de Rachel. Mas tarde, Santana se vuelve compañera de Rachel al ser aceptada en New Directions después de audicionar. Acafellas thumb|Quinn y Santana convenciendo a Rachel de contratar a Dakota. En Acafellas, Santana y Quinn convencen a Rachel de quejarse con Mr. Schue de su coreografía para el coro y para contratar a Dakota Stanley en su lugar. Mas tarde, ambas, junto con las chicas de New Directions y Kurt, buscan a Dakota. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Santana estaba de acuerdo con Quinn de que Rachel no volviera a New Directions ya que no se sabía la coreografía de la canción que iban a presentar. Vitamin D thumb|left|Santana ignorando a Rachel. En Vitamin D, cuando Rachel entra en el estudio de danza para el primer mash-up de la práctica, dice que deberían comenzar a calentar, a lo que Santana responde con que ya lo hicieron. Más tarde, cuando Rachel se está quejando de que deberían haberla escuchado a ella, Santana responde: "Lo sabemos, nos has estado regañando durante la mayor parte de la hora". Más tarde, Santana anima a Rachel a tomar la "vitamina D". Finalmente, Santana y Rachel, junto a las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan en la competencia de Mash-up de chicos contra chicas en donde las chicas cantan Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Rachel y a Santana. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Wheels thumb|Santana y Rachel en "Proud Mary".|166x166px En Wheels, durante el diva-off de Defying Gravity, Santana deja muy en claro que no apoya a Rachel, animando a Kurt en su lugar. Durante Proud Mary, Rachel y Santana pasan juntas mientras bailaban por las rampas. Ballad En Ballad, al final, Santana y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. thumb|132x132px|Rachel siendo rayada por Santana. Matress En Matress, Santana raya la cara de Rachel en el anuario. Sectionals En Sectionals, Santana dice que el Glee Club es la mejor parte de su día y que nunca filtró la lista de canciones. Rachel es la única miembro del del club glee que expresa verbalmente que cree lo que dijo. Esta es la primera vez que son amables la una con la otra. Pueden ser vistas de pie junto a la otra en la foto de la victoria del 2009. thumb|left|197x197px|Foto de la victoria del 2009. Hell-O En Hell-O, Sue obliga a que Santana y Brittany coqueteen con Finn para volver a Rachel celosa y destruir el Club Glee. Santana disfruta viendo a Rachel celosa y luego afirma: "Se parece a Pippy Longstockings, pero israelí". The Power of Madonna En The Power of Madonna, mientras Santana estaba tratando de convencer a Finn para que perdiera la gran "V" con ella, Finn le confiesa que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Santana pregunta: "¿Rachel? Está saliendo con ese tipo, Jesse. Ayer estaba hablando de él y prácticamente pulverizó la sala de coro", luego continuó diciendo "Tendrás la oportunidad de hacer que Rachel esté celosa". Bad Reputation En Bad Reputation, Santana, así como Brittany, se ven en el video de Rachel ''Run Joey Run'' vestidas de ángeles. Santana y Brittany son las únicas personas que aplauden al final del video. Funk En Funk, vuando el señor Schue le dice a Rachel que marque el número de Jesse en su teléfono, Santana expresa su sorpresa de que Rachel aún no lo haya borrado de forma irónica. Segunda Temporada Britney/Brittany En Britney/Brittany, Santana insulta la apariencia de Rachel en varias ocasiones. Cuando Rachel entra con un nuevo aspecto, Santana aplaude y dice que aunque Rachel usualmente se viste mal, realmente le agrada este nuevo look. Rachel le agradece luego. The Rocky Horror Glee Show En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Rachel dice que Finn piensa que es sexy, aunque no se parezca a Santana o Brittany. The Substitute En The Substitute, luego de que Will se enfermana y se ausentara del Club Glee, Rachel intenta tomar el mando. Santana se enoja y lanza insultos a Rachel en español, mientras que los de New Directions tratan de retenerla, pues claramente thumb|left|226x226px|Santana intentando hacer que Finn rompa con Rachel.tenía intenciones de golpearla. Furt En Furt, cuando Rachel se junta con Quinn, Brittany y Tina para hablar sobre pedirle a sus novios que amenazar a Karofsky, Santana aparece y dice que no fue avisada que las chicas del Club tenían una reunión. Rachel dice que es sólo para las chicas que tienen novios en el equipo de fútbol, a lo que Santana responde diciendo que está saliendo con Punk. Tina aclara que él no puede pelear o será regresado a Juvie, y Rachel coincide. Santana responde enojada: "¡Sí que estás en mi lista, enana!" y se marcha. Luego, antes del matrimonio de Burt y Carole, Santana intenta convencer a Finn que termine con Rachel. Él se niega a hacerlo, y Santana se va furiosa, amenazando con contar a Rachel que perdió su virginidad con ella. Special Education En Special Education, Santana llama a Finn un hipócrita, y Rachel en su defensa le dice que se calle. Santana le revela a todos que tuvo relaciones con Finn el año anterior y que él le ha estado mintiendo a Rachel. Rachel está sorprendida y visiblemente molesta, y durante todo el episodio continúa pensando que Finn cree que Santana es más atractiva que ella. Posteriormente cuando Rachel y Finn están parados a la distancia en el pasillo, Santana pasa y le tira un beso a Finn. También le susurra a Rachel: "¿Te conté que me invitó a cenar después?". En las sectionales, Santana le dice a Rachel que todos sólo pretenden que le agrada. En contraste, se ve a Rachel parada cerca de Brittany y Santana al comienzo del solo de la última, Valerie. Silly Love Songs thumb|222x222px|Santana luego de ser insultada por Rachel.En Silly Love Songs, cuando los chicos del Club Glee se quejan de que Santana está siempre insultándolos, Rachel responde: "La verdad es, Santana, que puedes dañar, pero no puedes soportarlo. Tal vez sí estoy destinada para un papel protagónico en la producción de Broadway; Willow, pero el único trabajo que tú conseguirás es trabajando con un caño." Santana, humillada, se va llorando al pasillo donde es consolada por Brittany. Rumours En Rumors, se ve a Santana sentada en la sala de coro cantando'' Go Your Own Way'' con Rachel. Funeral En Funeral, después de que Rachel viese a Santana cantar ''Back To Black'' , se le ve muy impresionada. Pregunta como es que Santana canta tan bien, a lo que la susodicha responde que es porque fuma muchos cigarros. Santana también le dice a Rachel que cree que su presentación fue buena, lo que indica que Santana está comenzando a aceptar a Rachel como un miembro del Club Glee válido. New York En New York, Santana ataca a Rachel después de las Nacionales, gritándole con gran enfado en español, porque culpa a Rachel y Finn por su pérdida en las Nationales. De vuelta en Ohio, Santana hace un muñeco vudú de Rachel y le pregunta a Brittany si se parece lo suficiente a Rachel para poder maldecirla. Tercera Temporada The First Time thumb|242x242px|Santana y Rachel ensayando A Boy Like That. En The First Time, Rachel llama a una reunión de chicas para pedir consejos, a la cual Santana asiste. No obstante, no lo toma en serio y prefiere restregarle el hecho de que ya tuvo relaciones con Finn en la cara. Además se les ve ensayando A Boy Like That para la producción de West Side Story, donde ambas consiguen un papel. Mash Off En Mash Off, Santana insulta a Rachel cuando Las Troubletones y New Directions se reúnen antes del mash up Yoü and I/You and I, diciendo que su bigote es más grueso que el de un dictador del medio oeste luego de que Rachel defendiera a Finn, y dice que los insultos de Santana sólo reflejan sus propias inseguridades. I Kissed a Girl En I Kissed a Girl, Rachel es una de las chicas que defiende a Santana contra Josh Coleman, y canta junto a ella el dueto[[ I Kissed a Girl| I Kissed a Girl]] , por lo tanto, demostrando que son bastante cercanas y que Rachel apoya la sexualidad de Santana. Hold On To Sixteen thumb|left|235x235px|Rachel y Santana caminando hacia el resto del grupo en We Are Young. En Hold On To Sixteen, cuando New Directions canta We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar observan la presentación. Varios miembros se acercan a ellas, llevándose a Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar, dejando a Santana de pie sola. Entonces canta, y Rachel la nota, estirando su mano a Santana, quien la toma y se unen a los otros. Parecen estar bastante unidas durante la canción y son vistas con los brazos alrededor de la otra durante una parte. Extraordinary Merry Christmas En Extraordinary Merry Christmas, durante la escena cortada de ''Santa Baby'', se ve que Finn y Santana están comprando en una joyería. Rachel le pide a a Finn que le compre joyería como regalo de navidad en el transcurso del episodio. Podemos asumir que Santana estaba ayudando a Finn a escoger un regalo para Rachel aunque nunca se ha visto esta escena. Yes/No thumb|175x175px|Quinn, Rachel y Santana durante We Found Love. En Yes/No, Santana dice que la interpretación de ''Without You'' de Rachel fue asombrosa y que dominó completamente la canción. Luego, agrega que no sabía que la tarea era hacer todo sobre Rachel Berry y hacer que todos los demás vieran. Además, cantan como dueto ''We Found Love'' como propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma. Heart En Heart, Santana declara que aunque cree que Rachel terminará siendo infeliz, apoya la idea de ella y Finn para contraer matrimonio, y lleva a Rachel al patio para el regalo de San Valentín de Finn (él pago al Escuadrón de Dios para que le cantaran Stereo Hearts). On My Way En On My Way, Santana es una de las damas de honor en el matrimonio de Rachel, quien también le dice después que Quinn no vendrá a la boda. Saturday Night Glee-ever En Saturday Night Glee-ever, después de la interpretación de Santana ''If I Can't Have You'', llama a Rachel Gayberry. Dance With Somebody thumb|left|227x227px|Cantando So Emotional. En Dance With Somebody, hacen el dueto ''So Emotional'', cantándoles a sus respectivas parejas, y se abrazan tras esto. Santana está junto a su casillero cuando Rachel se acerca. Santana admite que extrañará a Rachel cuando dejen la escuela, pero luego le pide a Rachel que diga algo molestoso para que pueda olvidar ese sentimiento. Rachel le da una foto de sí misma y Santana la cuelga en su casillero. Se abrazan antes de que Rachel se marche. Esto demuestra que ya son prácticamente amigas luego de sus altos y bajos en el Club Glee. También se abrazan durante ''My Love Is Your Love''. Prom-asaurus Cuando Rachel anucia los planes que ella, Kurt y Blaine tienen para hacer una fiesta anti-baile, Santana le dice a Rachel que sólo está haciendo esto porque no ha conseguido lo que quería (al arruinar su audición de NYADA), y que hacer esa fiesta es una forma de castigar al resto de club. Además le dice que deje de actuar como si estuviera bien y que enfrentara las consecuencias luego de bloquearse en su audición, finalmente dice que irá al baile con Brittany y que nadie lo arruinará para ellas. Santana y Quinn hacen que Rachel gane como reina del baile al final del episodio, pues ambas eran las que contaban los votos. Durante Take My Breath Away , Santana y Quinn ven felizmente como Rachel y Finn bailan. Goodbye Cuando Santana está limpiado su casillero, la foto que Rachel le dio en Dance With Somebody sigue puesta donde estaba. Santana, junto al resto del club glee, está en la estación de trenes mientras Rachel se va a New York. Cuarta Temporada Naked Luego de que Santana deja la Universidad, va con Quinn a visitar a Rachel para evitar que Berry haga tople en una pelicula. En esta visita Santana le dice que la quiere y es su amiga y que no quiere que haga eso, porque a su futuro le traera problemas. En este capitulo, Lopez hace mencion de que New York es para ella. Diva Brittany alienta a Santana a que siga sus sueños en lugar de atascarse en su pasado en Lima. Santana canta esta cancion en el auditorio, luego se ve como se mueve por los pasillos de la escuela dejando atras a Brittany y su pasado con las porristas, y se ve como llega a Nueva York para perseguir sus sueños junto a Rachel y Kurt, Rachel se siente feliz de que este ahí. Girls (and Boys) on Film Santana habla con ellos sobre que encontro un biper y mucho dinero mientras revisaba en todo el apartamento, y asume que Brody es un narcotraficante y Rachel no lo cree por que se ve buena persona.En Nueva York, Santana llega de la calle y le dice a Rachel que encontró su lugar en la vida, le pregunta por los demás y dice que ya que están a solas le puede preguntar sobre algo que encontró, lo cual es una prueba de embarazo,thumb|left|200px Rachel le dice que ella no tiene el derecho, Santana le dice que solo le diga lo que está pasando y Rachel cae en llanto, Santana le dice que todo va a estar bien y la abraza. Feud Rachel y Kurt confrontan a Santana por haber incomodado a Brody en NYADA y en casa, por lo que le piden que se vaya. Ella accede, pero les vuelve a insistir que Brody esconde algo. Guilty Pleasures luegon de que la ex porrista le hace ver que él no es para ella y Rachel lo deja,thumb|left|200px esta le agradece y le dice que es una gran amiga. Lights Out Santana desperdicia su talento en bares y Kurt y Rachel se preocupan por esto. Santana dice que ella fue al ballet cuando era niña pero no cree que eso ni Broadway sea para ella. Entonces Kurt y Rachel la inscriben en Danza-Ballet en NYADA, y Santana les agradece. Canciones Duetos *''A Boy Like That'' de West Side Story. (The First Time) *''I Kissed A Girl'' de Katy Perry. (I Kissed A Girl) *''We Found Love'' de Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris. (Yes/No) *''So Emotional'' de Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *Hard Day's Night de The Beatles (Love, Love, Love ''') *Brave de Sara Bareilles (Frenemies' ) *Every Breath You Take de The Police ('Frenemies) *Be Okay de Oh Honey (New Directions) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) ('''No Lanzada) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Mercedes, Quinn y Tina. (The Power of Madonna) *''Like a Virgin'' de Madonna. Cantada con Will, Emma, Finn y Jesse. (The Power of Madonna) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Kurt y Puck. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Kurt y Tina. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Mercedes, Puck, Finn y Artie. (Audition) *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Brittany, Tina y Quinn. (Britney/Brittany) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' de The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi''. Cantada con Mercedes, Brittany y Tina. (Never Been Kissed) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Quinn y Tina. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Mercedes, Tina y Quinn. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' de Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes y Brittany. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Mercedes y Brittany. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Brittany y Tina. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Got the Beat'' de The Go-Gos. Cantada con Brittany. (The Purple Piano Project) *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Sam, Quinn y Mercedes. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' de Roberta Flack. Cantada con Tina y Mercedes. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Artie, Mercedes y Kurt. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/''R.Kelly''. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Blaine y Mercedes. (On My Way) *''How Will I Know'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada con Mercedes y Kurt. (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meat Loaf. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany y Blaine. (Nationals) *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Quinn y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''The Scientist'' de Coldplay. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Will y Emma. (The Break-Up) *''You're the One That I Want'' de Grease. Cantada con Ryder, Marley, Finn, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine. (Glease) *''Love Song'' de Sara Bareilles. Cantada con Quinn. (Naked) *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. (I Do) *'Mamma Mia!'de ABBA. Cantada con Kurt, Marley, Kitty, Sam, Blaine y Unique. (Guilty Pleasures) *''At The Ballet'' de Chorus Line.Cantada con Isabelle y Kurt. (Lights Out) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/Katrina and the Waves. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''Gives You Hell'' de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel. (Hell-O) ;Tercera Temporada *''My Love Is Your Love'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por New Directions. (Dance With Somebody) *''Take My Breath Away'' de Berlin. Cantada por Quinn y Santana. (Prom-asaurus) Videos thumb|300px|left||right {C}thumb|left|300px {C}thumb|left|300px Duetos. thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px Galería 178700_1337436718790_full.jpg 376547_10150434082727044_55482772043_8476248_332790185_n.jpg Pezberry-Hug.gif Rachel-and-santana.jpg tumblr_lvkg8oIHjy1r2ai5wo1_500.png tumblr_lwqgnfFp1L1qbyfco.jpg Archivo:PezberrySing.gif Archivo:Pezberry-Hug.gif tumblr_me294wfnWD1rpjxmko1_250.gif tumblr_me294wfnWD1rpjxmko2_250.gif tumblr_mho2q9Ax3k1qiou8so1_250.gif pezberry (1).gif tumblr_m74dne2oFz1r4d1qi.gif Pezberry_hugs_ouch.gif tumblr_m4yvrr35oP1qhvuvso1_500.gif tumblr_m2pe0ewcPZ1qeldhio2_500.gif Santana,_Brittany_y_Rachel_Proud_Mary.png|Santana y Rachel en "Proud Mary". Pezberrystars_beatles1.gif Brave SR.jpg Frenemies promo pics .jpg Curiosidades *Ellas dos son las únicas personas con las que Finn tuvo relaciones sexuales. *Son las únicas que han abofeteado a Finn. *Son las únicas chicas que hemos visto discutir con Quinn a los gritos.thumb *Son las únicas de la primera generación de New Directions que tuvieron un solo en alguna competencia (Santana cantó Valerie y Rachel cantó Don't Rain On My Parade, Get It Right, Here's To Us e It's All Coming Back To Me Now). *A Lea Michele, en el Comic-Con de 2012 le preguntaron "si tienes la oportunidad de explorar la sexualidad de Rachel...", Lea interrumpió: "¡Ooouh!", "¿cómo te sientes acerca de Rachel haciendo eso con Quinn o incluso con Santana?". Lea respondió "¿puede ser con las dos?". *En dos ocasiones Santana trato de agredir físicamentee a Rachel. Curiosamente, en ambas le grita en español. *Ambas han llegado a Nueva York interpretando una canción (Rachel con Roots Before Branches y Santana con Girl On Fire). *thumbSantana considera a Rachel y Kurt su familia, ya que en el episodio Feud, después de cantarle Cold Hearted a Brody, le dice que se aleje de ellos porque son su familia. *Santana le dijo a Rachel, que ella es su mejor amiga, ya que, segun Santana, Brittany no cuenta porque ella estaba enamorada de Brittany y Quinn hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablan Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Artículos que requieren la traducción Categoría:Rivales